Gone
by Theo of Doom
Summary: She didn't said anything else. She just didn't know how. How can you say goodbye to someone who is you? Who is engraved in your very own existence?


**My first fic!**

**Disclaimer: I think is a bit obvious but I don't own Artemis Fowl (totally unnecessary and you can guess it by yourself so I will never write something like this again).**

* * *

><p>Holly sighed. The wind blew her hair in front of her face, the strands that had grown to her shoulders were dancing. Around two hundred members from the people reveal themselves, the great circle that have been invited to that farewell. The final greeting to the People's Hero.<p>

The grass caressed her knees when she bent down to touch the tomb, surrounded by roses as last time. It wouldn't take much longer to the Mud People build a monument there, like the one she would see soon in the Haven.

Arlen Fowl touched her shoulder, and she looked in his direction. Arlen was old. Much older than Artemis would never appear to be, because of the clone. With eighty-nine years old, he didn't resemble the baby he once had been.

"Artemis…" She whispered, as if she was the youngest there.

"…Couldn't have been more glad to you." He completed. His children, and the children of his children, were not there. Obvious. Only Artemis's child knew about the People existence.

"My father was a great man. And he never stopped admiring you." Sirius stated. "My mother also did."

"Yes, commander Short." Athena agreed. "All the time you spent with him, we couldn't feel more glad."

"The same goes for me." Holly smiled, looking at Artemis's children. They were once child, as Arlen.

Athena looked like her mother, a stunning blonde, but with the eyes of Artemis, those smart eyes. Even with almost eighty years old, she was a beauty. Her middle aged daughter, Erin was talking with Vyna, Foaly's youngest daughter. She was like a daughter to Foaly, that created her to be technology fanatic just like him and Artemis.

Shocked. Everybody there felt the same. The words engraved on the tomb just didn't felt real. She read them once again.

**Here lies**

**Artemis Fowl**

**1992 – 2132**

"**I can finally stop being piegas."**

She smiled a little bit. Ironic. Artemis surely would like. Several monuments would be built in his honor, but nothing could define him better than a simple irony. She understood that Artemis was older than any human could be. But when he died, he was just a middle aged man. _Or maybe a hundred years man in a cloned body, _she remembered.

She walked away, letting many representants of the People cry for their savior, just like the humans did an hour ago. The one who saved the world more than he could count on the fingers, and he was twenty-one of these. The one who discovered and cured several diseases, that protected the People, that prevented wars. The one who was a father, a grandfather, a friend, a mentor, a son, a genius.

She had promised to Minerva that she would spend the rest of his days together with him, and even if she hadn't promised she would had done it. Minerva, who died forty years ago, became a friend to her.

"Commander. We should get going. The humans will return soon. We can come back later." Dia informed.

"Just a minute."

Mulch and Foaly hugged her. She returned the hug. She wished Artemis was there too. Maybe he would climb the hill, greeting them. Well, it would take time to climb the hill, although he did exercise, he still wasn't very athletic. But none came. Just the People saying goodbye, and his family.

_Artemis can't be dead. _She stated, thinking all the times they could have died. There were so many. Why should he die just like that? A disease couldn't kill someone like him. She wasn't crying, she just refused to believe.

"Arty…Arty…can you get out now? I'm getting tired of it."

Erin touched her arms, telling her he was gone, but it mustn't be true. Dead? Artemis? Death wasn't something that would touch him. He was the one who fooled it, his entire life.

"We are leaving, Holly. We just can't keep being here."

"You can go. I will come later."

"Holly…"

"I can shield if the mud people come."

"Ok. Just…"

"I know."

And so they left. Artemis family returned to the Fowl Manor. To give her privacy. They would return. How could someone just leave him?

"Artemis. Can you hear me?"

The wind made the flowers dance, which reminded her of the first time she thought he was lost forever. It wasn't the last. That one too.

She didn't said anything else. She just didn't know how. How can you say goodbye to someone who is you? Who is engraved in your very own existence? Saying goodbye wouldn't be losing a part of herself. Would be losing her body, her memories, her ID and her soul. A life without Artemis as a friend wasn't something she could see. She was aware once she had one. But how can you remember something else than a hundred twenty-eight years of secrets, friendship, partnership, love and a knowledge of each other that by herself, she wouldn't never had.? Maybe if she had the brain of Artemis she could remember that distant time, but she was just a normal elf.

She walked through the tombs. Artemis Fowl I, Angeline Fowl, Beckett Fowl, Myles Fowl, Juliet Butler, Domovoi Butler, Minerva Fowl and now, Artemis Fowl. All the Fowl family she once knew was lost. She looked to Minerva's grave. She remembered their weeding. She was there, and not shielding. She gave Artemis happiness, more that Holly could, as LEP commander, when Trouble died.

_Were you happy with Arty, Minerva? _She asked. Holly could hear the sound of her nodding, or maybe laughing. Two genii. It wasn't a surprise that their children would be like that.

Butler. When Butler died, fifty years ago, she felt so lost. She though that she would feel similar when Artemis parted, but it wasn't like that. It was incomparable. Worse.

Then she returned to Artemis grave, and called once again. She shielded when the humans returned, and became visible when they went away, nine hours later. He wasn't coming. How could that Mud Boy take so long? She walked in the garden, expecting him to appear, catching breath, but well.

Yet it didn't happened. And several hours later she allowed herself to cry, for the one she lost. Lying on the grave, she shouted for help. And for him. Yet the only answer she received was a little bit of irony.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think while reading this? And what are you thinking now? Write a Review! (If me asking you a review annoys you, just don't read these sections). <strong>

**About the Minerva thing. I support Hartemis, but I tried to continue the ending that is on the book. The reasons because Artemis 140 years:**

**1) I suppose medicine will advance in future so people will die older.**

**2) He is a clone and he used to use magic, so he can't die like an ordinary human.**

**3) If you don't agree with my logic, write a review!**

**I still don't know if this is going to be a oneshot or no. Maybe I could write about what happened through these years, but it deppends on the reception. Hope someone will like it. **

**If you notice mistakes in my writing please let me know, I'm not from a English speaking country, so I'm not used to write in English!**

**See ya', Theo.**


End file.
